Twins get back together
by jacquisup
Summary: Sequel to 'Twins stick together' It's the summer time and they're busy. Harry works on occlumency with Remus. And after 11 years they work on something they'd forgotten, their twin connection. While they work on that they figure out what to do with the horcruxes. What, where, how many there are, and how to destroy them. If they work hard enough will they find a way?
1. Chapter 1

12/8/18-12/9/18

 **Bold-** twin connection

It had been a week since school ended and Dumbledore had told them since Voldemort was back to put them under the Fidelius charm like before. They had Remus as the secret keeper this time. Harry was going to start working on occlumency with Remus next week.

Right now he was working on something else important. Matt and Harry's connection. It had been 11 years since they did it. They stopped when they were at the beginning of school.

They were too busy with Matt getting a lot more attention. When they found Dumbledore made a mistake they decided to work on getting it back.

They decided to stay in their room together in the beginning. Then get farther throughout the time. They told their parents about it and they agreed.

They leave a room shut with a note. They would do it after breakfast, lunch and dinner. Sirius and Remus came up with an idea themselves. When they're ready they start to make some noise before they split up a bit.

They just finished breakfast and were in Harry's room.

"Alright Harry, let's try this again. Say 'hi' again." Matt said.

He nodded and shut their eyes tightly.

 **'Hi.'**

Then they opened their eyes. Matt shook his head.

"What did we stop this for again?"

"You were busy getting a lot of attention when we started school." Harry said.

They sighed. "Alright, let's try this again."

Once again they shut their eyes tightly.

 **'Hi'** Matt said.

Their parents, Remus and Sirius were quietly looking at them.

"This is going to take a _long_ summer." Matt nodded in agreement. When the adults left they went downstairs.

"They are gonna take all summer!" Sirius said.

"What do you expect Padfoot? It's been 11 years!" Remus said.

About an hour later Harry and Matt were on their way downstairs.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" James asked.

They sighed.

"Haven't heard it _once_." Matt said.

"I don't know if we're ever gonna get it back." Harry said.

"You'll get it soon." Remus said.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week and they haven't gotten any success. Harry was about to start his occlumency with Remus. They put a silencing charm and locked the door to.

"Alright Harry, what you need to do is try and clear your mind. I'll try to get you slowly and the better you get the further I'll get in OK?" said Remus.

He nodded his head and waited.

"Alright, 3,2,1, _legilamence_!"

He felt a familiar pain in his head. He did the best he could to fight him. A few seconds later he was out of his head.

"You OK?" Remus asked.

He nodded.

"You're better than Professor Snape, I'll tell you that."

He laughed a little but smiled.

"Alright, ready?"

He nodded again.

" _Legilamence!_ "

After an hour they were done.

"Not bad, that should be good for today. How does Monday and Friday sound good?"

Harry nodded.

"Try and think like when I taught you the patronus charm, sound good?" he asked and smiled.

"I'll try. Hopefully I'll get it this time."

After the lesson he went and looked for Matt. When he found him he sat down.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"A _lot_ better than with Snape. I'll tell you that much." he said. "My head and scar are ready to split in half."

After lunch Harry and Matt went to Matt's room, put down the note and sat down on his bed.

' **Hi'** Harry tried to send.

With their eyes shut tight and still not getting an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later they were working on listening to other people talking while focusing on each other.

"How is Harry doing with his occlumency?" Sirius asked.

"He's doing really well. I'm in the middle right now. At this rate he's going to have it down by school." Remus answered.

"That's great! I think all he needed was the right teacher for something like that." Sirius said smiling.

When they were done they went and hung out with their parents and friends.

"I think we're almost ready to go to different places, what about you Harry?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Hey pup, Prongslet. What's going on?" Sirius said.

Harry is his pup and Matt is his Prongslet. With Remus Harry's his cub and Matt's his cubling. Remus is the alpha of the pack, the Potters and Sirius are his pack. Matt and Harry are the cubs which means it's his responsibility to protect. Until the war is over, Harry is the most protected cub.

Even though Harry was good enough to protect himself now he's still more protected. They were trying to talk Lilly into letting them become an animagus to try and help each other.

She had been thinking about what James had said about it. She talked to some of her friends and they finally got her to agree.

"I was talking to Anna earlier and she talked me into agreeing with your idea about these two being animagus." she said after dinner.

The three Marauders smiled.

"Alright, wanna start tonight?" James asked.

The twins looked at each nodded.

"We're up!" they said together.

"Let's go then." Sirius said.

They smiled and went to the library.

When they got there Remus found the book. "Alright, here we go. 'How to become an animagus'. Step one, get the ingredients for the potion."

So James went and got the ingredients and Sirius got a cauldron and set it up. While they made the potion Sirius, Remus and their dad told them about the beginning. Remus said that at one point Sirius was still in half his dog form. They burst out laughing.

"Hey, give me a break, it was only our fifth try!"

About half an hour later it was all set.

"Part two, when you drink it you will lose sight for three minutes and feel it, hear it's sound, find out how big it will be when you feel it's strength and get a picture of it."

They nodded and drank it. While they were seeing what they'll be the other three watched.

"I think since they have a patronus already that's going to be their animagus." Sirius said.

Remus looked at the book to see if he would find out.

"Yeah, the book says if you already have a patronus then like you become an animagus first you're patronus will be that."

Three minutes later they snapped out of it.

"So, what do we have?" James asked.

Harry was a stag and Matt was a fox.

"My animagus is a stag like my patronus." Harry said.

"And I'm a fox like my patronus." Matt said.

"Alright, let's see it."

"Part three, focus on the picture you saw in your mind."

So they focused on their shape and got them. Harry was a shorter version of James and Matt was a red fox with white at the end of his tail. When they switched back to their human form they smiled.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"You, Harry look exactly like your dad in both sides of you." Sirius said.

He smiled. "What about me?" Matt said.

"Very red with a white tail end." James said.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Harry and Remus were in his room with the door shut and on silencio charm.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's just get this done." he said.

Remus nodded, took out his wand and said, " _Legilamence_!"

 _With that he saw Harry sitting in his room at five years old looking lowly._

" _Matt hasn't responded to me yet. Is our connection getting weaker? Are we splitting up?"_

Then he felt himself getting out of it.

"What was that?" he asked kneeling down in front of Harry.

He sighed.

"When we started school, we started to get separated a lot from people that saw him at school. So when it was November I shut it down."

He shut his eyes for a second.

"That's why we've been working on it all summer. So we can find an answer to something that's going on. And get as close as we were before school."

Remus nodded.

"I got it."

He put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at him.

"You can do it. You've been working hard on it all summer, just like you're working on occlumency. A very hard thing to."

He smiled and nodded.

Then they got back to work. A few hours after his lessons he went to Matt. When he found him they did what they do every day, work together to get back together. They were getting closer to being back.


	5. Chapter 5

Sure enough it was a week until their birthday and they got their connection almost back. Harry had gotten better at occlumency to. Remus had gotten further into his mind every week. His parents were proud of him and had been telling Dumbledore how he was doing.

' **Are you excited about our birthday?'** Matt asked.

' **Yeah, you?'** he said back.

Just like the beginning their parents and friends noticed that they were almost ready for them to hear something while they focused on each other.

' **Yeah, I wonder what we're gonna get this year?'** Matt said.

' **I don't know.'** his brother said back.

Sure enough it was their birthday.

"Happy birthday you two." Lily said.

"Thanks mum." they said together.

They were working on saying things at the same time. And finishing a sentence for each other.

"Hey Prongslet, Prongs jr." James said.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Thanks." started Harry.

"Dad." finished Matt.

"Oh no, they're taking after Molly's twins and brothers!" James said hiding a smile.

"James Charles Potter! Don't encourage them!" Lily said.

"Sorry Lily"

Then they heard a knock on the door. James went and opened the door and saw Sirius and Remus there.

"Hey Moony, hey Padfoot." he said opening the door.

"Hey James." Remus said.

"Hey Prongs. How you doing?" Sirius said.

"Pretty good. Harry and Matt started finishing each other's sentence and saying the something at once." he said.

"Looks like their connection is just about back." Remus said smiling.

He nodded.

"It's Friday, we doing one today or are you skipping today for their birthday?"

"Skip this one as one of my birthday present for Harry."

"Hey kiddos, happy birthday." Sirius said.

"Hi Sirius." they said together.

"Hi." started Harry.

"Remus." Matt said back.

"I see what you mean." Remus said chuckling. "Haven't herd it in almost 12 years."

They smiled.

"When you're twins, it comes in handy. Not as helpful as Fred and George because we're not identical twins though." Matt said.

A few hours later the Wesley's came and visit. Harry and Matt had showed Fred and George how good they were getting.

"Wow. I thought it would take you months to get it back!" Fred said.

"Well, not us two!" They said together.

Throughout the day it was going by fine. When they were sitting there in the living room Harry felt his scar go off for a second and winced. No one but Matt noticed.

' **You OK?'**

' **Yeah, just felt anger. Didn't see anything though.'**

' **If you're sure. At least let me know if it gets worse, OK?'**

He nodded.

"What were you two doing?" Ron asked.

"Just having a little chat about something." Matt said.

Sure enough they all split up.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Harry was heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey guys." he said sitting next to his brother.

"Hi Harry, how'd you sleep?" Lily asked.

"Fine." he answered.

"Oh, your OWL scores came today."

They smiled and took the letters. They opened them and looked at what they were.

 **Transfiguration** \- Exceeds Expectations

 **Potions** \- Exceeds Expectations

 **History of Magic** \- Dreadful

 **Charms** \- Exceeds Expectations

 **DADA** \- Outstanding

 **Divination** \- Poor

 **Care of Magical Creatures** \- Exceeds Expectations

 **Herbology** \- Exceeds Expectations

 **Astronomy** \- Acceptable.

Matt got just about the same thing but worse in history, potions and divination.

"I made it to NEWT in potions! And DADA! No surprise with that one though. What about you? Make it to NEWT with anything?"

"Just DADA thanks to you last year." They smiled and put their letters back in the envelope.

"Nice job you two." James said.

"Thanks." they said.

When they were done with breakfast they had their parents talk to each other while they tried to stick together.

' **You getting lessons with Remus later?'**

' **Yeah. How we doing today?'**

' **I think we're back to what we once were. What about you?'**

' **I think we are.'**

They went back to their old selves.

"Alright, thanks mum, thanks dad." Harry said.

"We said we're back to what we were before school started." Matt said.

Their parents smiled. "Good." James said.

They gave each other a high five and Harry got ready for his lessons. When Remus got there he was waiting for him upstairs.

"Alright Harry, I think if you get this done you have it done. OK, _legilamence_!"

He got in for a second but was pushed out a few seconds later.

"Nice job cub! By the end of this lesson you'll be all set." he said smiling.

Every time he tried he was gone in a second. When they were done Harry thanked him. After that they headed downstairs.

"James, Lily, we're done. Fully done. He has it done as good as Severus actually. Which is saying something in my opinion."

They all smiled and Lily gave him a hug.

"I'm so proud of you. When he tries to trick you again he won't be able to."

"Thanks for all the help Moony." James said shaking hands.

"Any time Prongs. As one of my cubs it's my job to protect him the best I can." _'Especially with this war.'_

Everyone started laughing after that. When they calmed down Remus went back home. He lives with Sirius so he didn't have to worry about money.

Now that he was done with the occlumency lessons and he had his connection with Matt back they could focus on the horcruxes.

"Any ideas for what and where they could be?" Matt asked sitting on his bed.

"No. We know what two are. His diary and me as his accidental horcrux."

While they thought about it their parents were downstairs wondering what they were doing.

"I have an idea of what they're doing." James said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Remember what we found out on Christmas break last year?"

She nodded.

"Do you think they're talking about it?"

Lilly sat there in shock. "I think you're right."

"Let's just leave it to them while they think." she sighed but nodded.

A few hours later they split up and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Throughout the last three weeks of summer break Harry and Matt would work together on ideas of what to do with the horcruxes and what was going to happen this year. They were playing a game of wizards chess and Harry was winning.

"How are you getting so good at this?!" He smirked.

"Being friends with Ron can pay off."

Finally after a while Harry won. After that they sat there thinking.

' **Still no ideas?"** Matt asked.

' **I have a little bit of an idea to figure out what we can do.'** he thought.

' **But I'm not completely sure. So later I'll tell you If I think it's right.'** he said.

' **I hate it when you do this to me.'** Harry smirked.

' **That's the idea** _ **little**_ **brother.'**

' **I still don't know how Sirius came up with the idea of me taking care of Black for him since you're the heir of Potter being older by ten minutes.'**

' **You know he doesn't want to get married. Besides, grandma is a Black before she married grandpa.'**

He shrugged and nodded.

' **Good point.'**

They went silent for a while.

"What do think will happen this year? With the ministry knowing Voldemort is back." Matt asked.

Their parents were listening to them.

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling this war is gonna be worse than the first one. Now that the three kids the prophecy was made for are at Hogwarts and him almost hearing the whole thing last year."

"I don't think it's going to be as long though. We know it means you, us going into our sixth year and knowing that he made more than one horcruxes. Why did you start looking dark magic anyway?"

"To try and think of a way to end this. If we find out what and where they are this war will be done and he can't come back again. And we can get rid of this Fidelius charm. Get life back to what it once was."

His brother started laughing.

"What?"

"You _do_ realize when you end it you're gonna get a lot more attention right?"

Harry went wide eyed and covered his face.

"Why? I don't like fame or anything like that! I like being me. That's the only reason I can stand being trapped in the house!"

He laughed even harder and fell off his chair.

"Would you shut up?!" Harry stood up and went up to his room.

' **If we were old enough to use magic outside of school I would hex you into next week!'**

It made Matt stop laughing and get a little nervous now.

' **OK, I stopped. Please don't do anything to me when we get to school!'**

' **Fine, I guess.'** Later it was diner time.

"So what did you do today?" Lilly asked.

"Not much, finished my potions homework. Writing to Ron and Hermione not much." Harry said.

"Same here but finishing my transfiguration." Matt said. After a while they went to bed and relaxed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sure enough they were on their way to Kings Cross station. Their family was a little nervous about them leaving home. But would hear the kids telling them they'll be fine at school. Hogwarts is one of the safest places there is. They knew they were right but still nervous. When they got there they were early so they went and looked for their friends.

"If anything happens either owl us or flew us OK?" Lily said.

"Yes mum." they tried not to roll their eyes.

A few minutes later the warning train went off. So they gave their parents a hug and headed to the train. When they found somewhere to sit they waved to their family and sat down.

"How good do you think this year will be?" Ron asked when the train started.

"I don't have a clue." Harry said.

While they headed to school they thought about the same thing, what will happen this year?


End file.
